


Coming Home

by cosmictrap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Complete AU, Drama, Humour, Post Season 6, Will Have a LOT of perspectives with a greater story building up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: The gang, after three years of having decided to return to Earth, finally arrive on Earth. Everyone has their apprehensions and reservations. Hagar has been suspiciously quiet. And to top it off, once they arrive on Earth, everything has changed. More time has passed on Earth since they'd left the Garrison to fight Zarkon than they had expected.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first ever Voltron fic! I hope you guys like it, and please let me know what I can make better. The story will be a little slow, but I hope I can keep it interesting!! 
> 
> Allurance will be a slow burn in the flashbacks, Sheith will be a slow burn in the present.

When the blue orb loomed over them, clearly visible against the black sky, it was almost surreal.

It had taken three years. Three years of carefully planned attempts to hide from Hagar, who now seemed to have taken back control of the Galra empire. They couldn't let her follow them to Earth. Three years of camping on unknown planets, sometimes in secret and sometimes as liberators. They'd faced two major attacks from Haggar, but that was nearly two years ago. Things had been quiet since then. They were vigilant, still.

Much of their time had been spent strategising their next move; what would they do after the Castle of Lions (2.0) had been built? What was their next move? Not much had been decided, unfortunately. Everyone was almost always in a perpetual state of fatigue and exhaustion. Things got too tense and suffocating, they played  _Monsters and Mana_ to just escape for a little while. Did not do much with what was going on in their real lives, but it helped to play the game in which no matter how many bad decisions they made, the game would still remain just that; a game. 

While they were moving in space though, everyone in their respective lions (Coran in the Blue Lion, Krolia in the Black and Shiro in the Green one), for the most part they remained silent, thoughtful. The burden of the future felt heavy and gazing at the interiors of their lions were a constant reminder of everything that had happened the last couple of years. It was strange because they'd thought it would all end with defeating Zarkon; truth was that his defeat was only the beginning. Maybe if they hadn't trusted...  _him_.

No one liked saying his name anymore; it always left a bittersweet taste in their mouths because irrespective of what he had done, and _how_ , they had all started to look at Lotor as their friend. His dissolution in the quintessence was still something they couldn't get out of their heads, and though they would never admit it out loud, they felt a little guilty for leaving him behind.

"Um... guys?" 

Pidge's voice came floating through the comms, startling all of them out of their enraptured gaze at earth. 

"I... I think we're close enough to establish contact with my Dad."

"Why do we have to waste time doing that?" scoffed Lance. "What if he doesn't answer? What if he's just not around? Why can't we just land and explain-"

"Because, Lance," said Shiro, patiently. "Dr Holt would have told the Garrison by now about the alien invasion happening across the universe. What do you think they're going to do when they see a giant robot descending from the sky?"

" _Transformers_!" snickered Hunk. 

"Very funny, guys," said Pidge, narrowing her eyes as she started to attempt communication with her father. 

"Aren't transformers aliens?" cut in Keith, his voice on the brink of irritation and boredom; a constant mood for him these days. 

"Yeah, but-"

"What are the Transformers?" cut in Allura's voice quizzically, while Coran nodded thoughtfully in agreement; what were they, indeed. Aliens? He'd never heard of the species before.

"Oh, babe, you need to watch all the movies!" said Lance. "We'll Netflix and Chill together!"

"Netflix and-"

"Come on you guys, get a room," muttered Pidge, wishing her father would just answer her so she didn't have to listen to the mindless chatter; there were so many things on her mind, so many things she was worried about.

As the bickering continued, interrupted by the occasional grumbling from Pidge, they moved closer and closer to the earth.

"Katie!" came Dr Holt's voice through the comm as his image appeared on the screen as well. 

"Hi, Dad!" she said brightly. 

And by the time she was done explaining to him the circumstances of their arrival on Earth, Samuel Holt looked grimmer than ever before. He let out a sigh and told her gravely, "Katie, you've been gone for a long time. All of you..."

Pidge nodded and the others exchanged uneasy looks because it didn't look like what Dr Holt was about to say would be good news as he continued. "As you all know by now, time passes differently in space and on Earth. It passes differently in different pockets of space as well, and you've all been to quite a many of those, I assume?"

He didn't wait for their answer, but went on. "Taking that into account, all of you must be prepared for the possible changes you'll see. A lot has changed in the years you were gone, and I'm sure not all of it would be for the better..."

"How long have we been..." started Lance slowly.

"You're all returning after eleven years, I'm afraid."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So....? What do you guys think!! 
> 
> I know the prologue was vague, but I was just trying to set the mood. As this goes, I will delve into what happened the three years before they arrived on Earth through flashbacks. Also, the changes in their interpersonal relationships. A lot of stuff has changed.
> 
> And Ch1 onwards will have specific perspectives and stuff.
> 
> I just hope you guys can give me the benefit of doubt and stick around!!! :)


End file.
